


A Cramped Situation

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A cramped situation indeed, It started off unintentionally anyway, M/M, Somewhat unintentional dry humping, male on male action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein hated a lot of things. Cold omelettes. Birds. The extra chores he had working with the Survey Corp. And most notably, Eren Jaeger. The insufferable suicidal bastard of the the 104th Cadet Corp. And the maker of the sweetest sounds Jean had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cramped Situation

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot from my NSFW sideblog on tumblr that started off with intentions of not being NSFW, but quickly took a hard left from innocent and so I decided to post it here.

Jean Kirschstein hated a lot of things.

Cold omelettes.

Birds.

The extra chores he had working with the Survey Corp.

And most notably, the scowl already on Jean’s face deepened, Eren Jaeger.  _I should’ve joined the Military Police!_  The bi-colour haired male swept harder.

Jean was currently in the castle courtyard. On punishment. And with Eren, who was currently on the other side of the yard, just as irritated. Everyone else? In town. That’s right. Jean felt his scowl deepening even further if it was possible. The moment of peace Jean wouldn’t be getting for a long time, and he was forced to spend it with  _Eren Jaeger_.

The boy he hated.

The insufferable suicidal bastard of the the 104th Cadet Corp.

And the holder of the most beautiful eyes Jean had ever seen.

Jean choked on his spit.  _What the hell?!_  He did not just think that. This was _Eren_! With a flushed face, Jean slightly turned to look over in Eren’s direction. The shorter brunette was still sweeping, his back to Jean. He had been surprisingly quiet throughout the entirety of their punishment. In fact, they both had.

Before Jean could even realize what he was doing, his eyes were lowering to look at Eren’s back… his hips… and his ass…

Jean gulped, his throat dry and his long fingers griped his broomstick harder.

The tense atmosphere increased along with the pace of Jean’s heartbeat.

Images surged Jean’s conscience. Eren’s face darkening, eyes half-lidded, lips shaping into an almost perfect circle as he—

 _Oh God!_  With a yelp of shock, Jean dropped his broom. His breathing intensified. It suddenly felt so much hotter despite the day’s cool weather.  _Why are you remembering that?!_  He stood rigidly in place.

_“O-oh…!”_

Jean’s cheeks turned a bright red as his mind reeled. He was remembering everything in a flurry. The entire reason, no,  _misunderstanding_ , that lead him to being in this mess!

_CRASH!_

_Jean groaned in pain, his forearms and his lower back stinging stinging. “God damn it, Eren you idiot!” His hazel eyes met Eren’s teal in irritation._

_“This isn’t my fault, you Horseface!”Eren hissed back, one of his eyes clsoing as he winced in frustration. “And get off me!”  
_

_The two boys ended up i an awkward position: Jean straddling Eren with a bookshelf pressed onto his lower back. Jean knew he would be feeling that in the morning. “Like I want to stay on top of you anyway!” Jean retorted, trying to look back and assess the damage. “Crap, the Corporal is gonna kill us when he sees this.” They were supposed to be organizing the bookshelves, not toppling them over._

_“Then hurry up and get off me and he’ll never find out.” Eren rolled his eyes, his look of frustration growing.  
_

_Jean snorted. “Don’t tell me what to do.” But his grumbling was weak. As much as he hated to admit it, Eren was right. The faster he moved, the faster they could fix things._ If I arch my back I can probably crawl backwards.  _The bi-colour haired boy heaved a big breath._ One, two— _His arms trembled from the strain._

_“H-hey what are you doing don’t breathe on my neck!” Eren screeched as he pushed up Jean’s shoulders. His cheeks were flushed.  
_

_In an instant, Jean’s burst of strength was gone and he ended back where he started, straddling Eren and on his forearms. “What the hell, Jaeger?!”_

_“Don’t breathe on my neck it’s weird!” The brunette stammered,  
_

_Jean flushed as well. It’s not like he_ wanted  _to breathe on Titan Boy’s neck. He didn’t even want to breathe the same air as him! “Well do you have any different ideas, Mr. Don’t Breathe on My Neck?” Jean scoffed._

_Eren looked away awkwardly. “I don’t know,” he paused. “Just slide it off or something.”_

_“Slide it off?” Jean raised an eyebrow.  
_

_“Well do_ you  _have any better ideas?”  
_

Touce Jaeger. _Jean growled mentally._ Tou-fucking-che. _“Fine,” relented. “I’ll slide it off.” Jean blinked. How the hell was he— Jean’s face paled._

_No._

_No._

_A thousand fucking times NO!_

_There was no fucking way Jean was going to— Eren’s hushed voice cut off Jean’s internal monologue. “C’mon do something.”_

_“Don’t rush me!” Jean whisper yelled back and then he gulped, his hands clenching into fists._ This isn’t anything, Jean!  _The tall boy pep-talked to himself. Nothing at all!_ It’s just you getting off the bookshelf off; it’s either stay like  _this_ and get in trouble or do  _that_ and not get in trouble! _Option one sounded like the better option if Jean was honest with himself. But like Eren would actually be okay with it, and like Jean wanted to be there any longer. “Don’t,” Jean took another deep breath, shakily this time. “Don’t look into this, Jaeger.”_

_“What the hell are you ta-” Eren stopped his retort with a gasp as he felt Jean press his hips down, their crotches melding together. “J- Je-”  
_

_“Just shut up!” Jean felt his face heating up. “I don’t want to do this either so let’s get this over with!” Without giving Eren a chance to respond, Jean thrusted forward again, their pelvic ares pressing together even further. When Eren didn’t say anything, Jean figured they were at an agreement.  
_

_This means nothing._

_Just grin and bear it and it’ll be over soon._

_Jean clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to witness any part of this._

_Holding his breath, Jean pressed forward again, biting his lip._ This doesn’t feel good, this doesn’t feel good! _Jean screeched mentally, ignoring the sounds of Eren’s own shaky breaths. He also ignored the small tingle in between his legs. Jean thrusted once more and finally,_ finally _, he felt the bookshelf start to move. “H-hey,” Jean stammered uneasily. “It’s starting to move, I’m… I’m gonna go a little faster.”_

_“Y-yeah…” Eren replied hoarsely, sounding as awkward as Jean did.  
_

_With another shaky heave, Jean thrusted._

_Once, twice,_ Oh God _, thrice, Jean was starting to grunt as he moved for a fourth, the bookshelf continuing to slide down inch by inch. But the fifth was made by the strong accompaniment of another pair of rolling hips. Jean’s eyes snapped opened and God was he met with a sight._

 _A_ heavenly  _sight._

_**Oh God, Jaeger!** _

_Eren’s face was dark, a hot dark pink with a light sweat decorating it. And his eyes,_ oh  _his eyes, they were blazing with pleasure, his lids opened half way. He was biting down on his bottom lip, his suddenly juicy-looking lips. Maria, when did Eren get this **hot**? Jean felt his pants tighten and underneath him he could feel something hotter, warmer. “I- I’m just helping!”_

_With that Jean thrusted again and Jean felt the bookshelf slide onto his calves. “J-Jaeger get your feet out!” And after saying that the last thing Jean expected was the feeling of a pair of legs wrapping around his waist._

_Jean thrusted instinctively and the next thing he heard was even more unexpected than the wrapping legs._

_“O-oh…!” Eren’s head shot back as he thrusted back up to meet Jean. “Oh, gah!”  
_

_A groan tore through Jean’s throat and his hips began to slamming forward. Those sounds, sweet Sina, those sounds! How in the hell did a hothead like Eren Jaeger sound that sweet? A coil formed in Jean’s stomach. “Almost there!” Jean grounded out and he didn’t know if he was even referring to the bookshelf anymore._

So close, so close, so close, so close! _Jean repeated like it was a beat on a drum._

_“Oh!”  
_

_**Yes.** _

_“Oh, oohh!”  
_

_Another groan came from Jean. How dare Eren sound so sweet?_

_“Ah! H- hurry up!”  
_

_Jean moved a hand to Eren’s waist._

_“J- Jean!”  
_

_SLAM!_

_“So this is what you ingrates assumed I meant when I said ‘Do chores’?” A dark aura filled the room and both Eren and Jean’s faces paled as they shared an ‘Oh shit’ expression.  
_

_Did they…?_

_Did they just? And the Corporal just-_

Oh Maria.

_Eren unwrapped his legs immediately and scooted out from under Jean, his face was scarlet. “I- i- it isn’t what it looks like! We were stuck!” He got on one knee in a poor attempt to keep his hardened area hidden._

_Levi’s eyes narrowed and Jean swore he saw the horns of the devil protruding out his head. “So you weren’t just moaning your ass off and getting off by-”_

“…ean!”

“Hey Horseface!”

Jean snapped out of it. Eren was currently in front of him, holding up two brooms and an irritated expression on his face as he waved a hand in front of Jean’s face. His cheeks were pink.

“What?!” Jean snapped, his gaze automatically averting. He snatched his broom back.

“I said to quit being lazy and finish up.” Eren ground out, his gaze averted as well. When Jean heard a series of footsteps distancing themselves, he looked up to see that Eren was walking away from him— quickly. Once again, Jean felt his eyes begin to drift lower and he stopped himself immediately.

“Don’t tell me what to do…” Jean grumbled quietly.

Maria what did he get himself into?


End file.
